The Tales of the Gear Bug
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: A lost clan. A couple unique kekkai genkki. A princess. Pranks. Romance. Betrayal. A ticking time bomb. All these things describe me. I am the last of a Hidden clan. Know as the Princess of Time I must hide from those who would think to abuse my power. I am an avenger of the Light. I shall change the world with my eyes. I will save lives. I swear on my name, Kurokku Kinzoku!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Kurokku Kinzoku age 8**

I was walking home from the academy when I saw a bright light coming from my clan compound. '_Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!' _I thought. I ran to my clan compound as fast as I could. When I arrived home everything was on fire. A shadowy figure stepped in front of me.

"Someday your eyes will be mine." He hissed before dissapearing. I fell to my knees. A few minutes later ANBU black ops arrived. A white haired ANBU came over to me. My tears were rolling down my eyes.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked as he picked me up bridal style. "I-I'm fine. Just a little shocked and scared that's all." I whispered.

He carried me through a forest for a couple hours until we reached a giant gate. My tears had stopped awhile ago. "Welcome to Konohagakure. Your new home." He said.

Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms.

**Kakashi POV**

The girl fell asleep in my arms on the way to the hokages office. I brought her to my house and put her down in my bed. After she was tucked in I made my way to the hokages office to file my report.

"Kakashi, when the girl wakes bring her here. I have an idea that might just work." He said. "What type of plan?" I asked. "I think she and Naruto would be good friends. " We both smiled.

**Author note: this story is for the technology challenge! It will start getting really into the story in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Oh and please reveiw for pairings:**

**Kakaoc: 0**

**Naruoc: 0**

**Sasuoc: 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Team 7 and the pranks!**

**Kinzoku POV**

I was late! Today I was being placed on a team and I'm late! I stopped outside the door. I activated my clans doujutsu, gaigan. I used my abnormal amount of chakra to freeze time. 5 minutes starting now!

I entered the classroom and went in. I went over to Iruka-sensei and flipped his headband upsidedown. I got out a sharpie and drew a mustache on him. I went over to where Naru, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting. For some reason when I froze time things where easy to move.

I picked up Sakura and set her on Ino facing her. I cast a genjutsu on the two so they would see Sasuke asking to kiss them while in reality it was the other girl. I went over to Hinata and set her in Kiba's lap and then took my seat next to Naruto and Sasuke.

I turned my doujutsu off and Ino and Sakura started kissing each other, Kiba and Hinata were blushing and everyone was laughing at Iruka's mustache. Iruka caught sight of Ino and Sakura and yelled at them, "Sakura and Ino stop that right now!" I released the genjutsu and they started yelling at each other.

I started laughing li,e everyone else. I sensed a couple chakra signatures outside so I decided to look. There in the tree outside was a couple 'hidden' jounin. They were hidden so that we couldn't be seen by gennin and chunnin. They all looked at me. I recognized them. It was Kakashi, Might Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma. I sighed as they saw me looking at them. I waved and Asuma almost fell out of the tree in shock.

I giggled a bit before Iruka shouted at us to pay attention. "Alright team..." I zoned oht as he said the teams until I heard my name. "Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kurokku Kinzoku. Alright now for a lunch break!"

I got up and went to the window. I jumped down and jumped into the tree the jounin were in. "Spying are we?" I said.

They all smiled. "Can you blame us for wanting to see some reactions?" I shook my head. "Today was pretty funny. Who would've thought Ino and Sakura..." I trailed off.

"Did you do that? One second they were all fine the next everythings a mess and you were there." I laughed. "I won't say a didn't do it but I won't say I did either. I had nothing to do with it." I said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So let me guess. I have an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. Kakashi is my sensei right?" I asked. "You're really perseptive Kin-chan." Asuma said. I smiled. "Well Kakashi, I'll see you in a couple hours. Oh! Wait. For the test, do you want me to go easy or hard?" I asked.

Everyone except Kakashi sweatdropped. "Oh, nevermind, I have to ask Hiruzen-san if I can go hard. Oh and I have something for you Kakashi-sensei. I'll give it to you after we pass." I said as I hopped out of the tree. When I hit the ground a yawned and walked up to the building and walked up it using chakra. I entered the classroom through the window.

Slowly one by one the sensei's came to pick up their students until it was just me and my team. I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alright I've made you wait long enough. My name in Kinzoku. I'm your new sensei!" I said. I needed a good prank when Kakashi decided to be late. "Kin! You can't be our sensei! You're only a gennin like us!" Sakura saiid/yelled.

That's when Naruto put an eraser in the door. "I bet 500 ryo that it hits sensei." I said. I knew Kakashi. He would make us underestimate him. "Alright!" Sakura said. Everyone bet that it wouldn't hit him. Soon enough Kakashi opened the door and plop. It hit him. "Pay up guys. 500 ryo each." I said. Kakashi sweatdropped. "My thought about you... I hate you." Kakashi said. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes."

He shunshined away and so did I. Soon enough everyone else also arrived.

Kakashi asked us to introduce ourselves. Sakura was stupid and asked him to go first. I don't blame her, she doesn't know him like I do. When Kakashi finished he had everyone do theirs. I zoned out and stared at my teamates. My kekkai genkki activated and showed me images of their pasts. I saw Naruto get beaten and starved by many people. I saw Sasuke's clan die. I saw Kakashi's teammates die and many others as well.

Tears were gushing from my eyes before I could stop them. "It's too much." I whispered. Everyone started staring at me as a wiped my tears "What's wrong, Kin-chan?" Kakashi asked. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, it was too much for me to handle. It's too much." I whispered the last part as I dried my eyes.

"Ok, Kin you next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Kurokku Kinzoku. I'm from the Kurokku clan. My clan was massacured when I was 8. I am the last survivor.

My likes are Naruto amd Sasuke, pranks, and my kekkai genkki, well I mean all of them, and inventing weapons. My dislikes are fangirls, Orochimaru, you being late, fire, and being alone. My hobbies are training, pranks, using my doujutsu, and visiting my lost ones. My dream for the future. I want to restore my clan and it's pride and get rid of the man who killed them. And of course help Naru-chan become hokage! And also helpSasuke see the truth."

When I finished I pulled my goggles over my eyes. I felt everyone stare at me.

Everyones thoughts:

Naruto 'Naru-chan?! Well at least she supports me.'

Sasuke 'What truth?'

Sakura 'She better stay away from my Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi 'She likes pranks like Naruto. Oh boy. I wonder what she wants to give me.'

"Stop staring it's rude." I said as I took one of my weapons out of my sealing scroll. It was the Duck butt-inator. I shot all of them except Sasuke with it.

Everyones hair was now styled like Sasuke's. "That's what you get for staring. Don't worry it will wear off in a coulple hours." I said. Sakura was yelling at me. I pulled out my baka silencer and shot her with it. Now her screams were silent.

"This is for you Kakashi. I'll give it to you early. Just one thing though, it doesn't work on me." I tossed it over to him. "Thanks. Your clan was always good at inventing weapons like this. I'll be sure to put it to good use."

Then Kakashi gave us a 'scary' talk and then left.

"Do you guys trust me?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruto agreed. Sakura said she did because Sasuke did. "Tomorrow morning at 9 come to my house. We can have a team breakfast." I said. "I'll come." Sasuke stated. "But didn't sensei say not to eat?" Sakura asked. "Trust me I know himbetter than anyone alive right now." I said. They finally all agreed. I jumped off the roof and followed Kakashi. I was walking two yards behind him using my kekkai genkki to go unnoticed.

He went into his house and I used my giagan to freeze time. I walked in and looked around. Kakashi was in his kitchen. I sat down on a chair by his counter/table. I deactivated my giagan and unfroze time. Kakashi turned around and saw me sitting there.

"How did you get in here?" He asked. I smiled. "I walked in. You left the door open." I lied. "I didn't..." he looked and saw the door open. I smiled. "Well what are you doing here?" I giggled a bit.

"What do you think about your team?" I asked. "Well your obviously more skilled than you should be for a gennin. Sasuke is an emo duck who is bent on revenge. Naruto is a class clown who isn't very skilled. And Sakura is an intellegent fangirl. What are your stats Kin?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Do you want the truth?" I asked. He nodded.

"Taijutsu: high chunnin/low jounin

Ninjutsu: high jounin/ANBU

Genjutsu: Kage

Chakra level: Nine/ten tailed biju

Chakra control: Kage

Intellegence: Kage

I use Fire, Metal, Wood, Wind, and Lightning style jutsus. Those are also my chakra affinities.

I am listed in the bingo book under the name Gear Bug. I am an s-rank ninja. I have summons like you. I summon robots.

I have a doujutsu that controls time. I can also use it to see peoples pasts and futures. Today when we were introducing ourselves, I saw your past along with Naru and Sasu's. This color strip in my hair acts as a mood ring so to speak.

My jutsus include any affinity dragon jutsu. A self taught chidori, I know all the wood style jutsus, and I have a couple others.

There. I'm done. Was that enough information?"

He looked like he was in shock. "All of that? How are you a gennin?" "I wanted to be e with kids my own age." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was afraid. People who find out about me try to use me for my powers. I was afraid that you might be the same."

He walked over to me and hugged me. "I would never use you. Your my friend." I smiled and hugged him back. I had used to much chakra and I fell asleep from chakra exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of the Gear Bug**

**Kinzoku POV**

When I opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't in my own bed. I immediately got up and snuck into the hall. I noticed a picture. It was of Kakashi and his dad. I relaxed and walked downstairs. Kakashi was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. (A/N: he has no mask on! Its the end of the world!)

When he noticed me he slipped his mask on. "Morning Kin-chan." he said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:15." My eyes widened.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" I practically yelled at him. He eye smiled at me.

"You were sleeping so soundly." he answered. I sighed.

"Wanna come to my house for breakfast? It's the least I can do since I stole your bed from you." I used the puppy eyes jutsu (A/N I read this in a fanfic and had to use it!) on him and he finally caved and agreed to come.

We walked out the door and down some streets until we reached my house. When we arrived I went into the kitchen and started cooking. Kakashi sat down at my bar style counter and watched me cook.

"Why are you cooking so much food?" he asked.

"I invited the rest of the team for a team breackfast." I told him smiling. I knew he was smiling as well.

"So that means you all fail." he stated. I smirked.

"We all agreed to eat together. That is a form of teamwork. That's the point of your test, isn't it? And besides, why would I do something to get all of us failed? Naruto had a hard enough time passing this time."

He looked up at me while I cooked the pancakes.

"How would you describe the feelings of your teammates?" he asked. I froze and looked at him in shock, before resuming making pancakes.

"Well, we are a love square. Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke likes me, and I like Naruto. If one of us agrees to do something it sets of a chain reaction. Take breakfast for instance.

I invited them, Sasuke agreed which led to Sakura agreeing, which led to Naruto agreeing." I said. He nodded.

Soon enough there was knocking on the door. "COME IN!" I yelled.

Three gennin filled into my dining room and sat down at the table.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei here?" Naruto asked.

"It _**is**_ a team breakfast. We wouldn't be a team without our sensei." I said with a chuckle. Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi will you help me put the dishes on the table?" I asked. He nodded and walked into my kitchen. My kitchen was pretty simple. Stove, microwave, toaster, blender, oven. I was at the stove/oven finishing the last pancake when Kakashi stood behind me.

He reached over my left shoulder and grabbed the pancake plate. "Wait I'm finishing the last pancake now." I said. He lowered the plate and I put the last pancake on it. He grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs and went to set them on the table.

I glanced at my team and noticed Sasuke glaring at Kakashi. I mentally giggled.

I grabbed the plate of bacon and the plate of bacon and Kakashi came back to grab the maple syrup.

Today I was wearing my usual outfit, white long sleeve blouse, brown slightly ruffled, a corset around my waist and my steampunk goggles on my head. I also had on my tool belt. I placed the plates on the table and sat down.

Kakashi set down the syrup and also sat down.

We all said, "Itadekimasu!" before eating.

"Hey Kin-chan, I've been meaning to ask, where did you get that tattoo?" Naruto asked with is mouth full. Sakura hit him upside the head and everyone looked at me.

I had a dark brown gear tattoo right below my right eye.

"It's, well... um..." I started to stutter. I took a deep breath and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"It's a mark given to certain members of my clan. It marks the owner so others can identify me. Only those in my clan know about it. It also lets the head of the clan track me. Like the Hyuga's cage bird seal it can be used to kill or cause pain to the owner.

It is the mark of the gear child. I am the third person in clan history to have one." I said.

"Who gave you it?" Naruto asked oblivious to the cause and effect of these questions.

"It was given to me by..."

"It was given to me by a tailed beast. They are the only ones who know how to apply them." I said. I placed my shaking hand under the table to they wouldn't notice.

"Are you ok Kin-chan?" Kakashi asked.

I smiled the best I could and nodded, "Come on guys the foods going to get cold!"

After we finished eating they all helped me clean up.

"I have to go speak with the hokage before I meet you guys. I'll meet you guys at the training field in a few minutes." I said as I raced off to the hokage's office.

I jumped up to the window and entered. "Sorry I'm late. Kakashi didn't wake me up this morning."

"Why would Kakashi wake you up?" He asked. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. He chuckled.

"I passed out from chakra exhaustion. He let me stay the night at his house." I said trying to brush away my blush.

He smirked at me. "Well, what did you want to ask me?"

"Easy or hard? Which do you permit?" I asked.

"Do what you like, just don't kill him." he said. Now it was my time to smirk.

I hoped up to the window and as I jumped down I said thank you.

I ran as fast as I could to the training field where I found my team waiting.

"What took you so long?" Sakura whined.

I turned to Kakashi asnd smiled, "Hiruzen-san said that I can do whatever I like as lang as I don't kill or maim you. So it's your choice. Easy or hard?"

"Just give it your best shot. I don't excpect any of you to actually get a bell." I smirked.

"This clock is set for noon, you have until then to get a bell. Let me give you some advise, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't pass." He went over why there were only three bells and Naruto tried to attack him.

"I'm starting to like you guys." he said.

"START!" he said.

I activated the Giagan and froze time.

I ran to Kakashi and lifted him up. I brought him to the poles and tied him up using chakra rope and took all three bells. I took Kakashi's headband and turned it upside down.

I picked up my three teammates and sat them down in front of Kakashi. I sat a lunch and a bell in front of them. I also took all their weapons and slipped their headbands (upsidedown) over their eyes.

I sat down on top of the pole I had tied Kakashi to and deactivated my doujutsu.

Naruto started freaking out as the other two took their headbands off their eyes and looked down at their 'present'. "I CAN'T SEE!" Naruto yelled. "How did I get tied to the stump?" Kakashi asked.

"How did we get lunches and bells?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just smirked. "Kin-chan did you do this? Is this chakra rope?" Kakshi asked. I leaned forward and rested my arms and chin on his head.

"I don't know. Did I do it? I think that's obvious and so is your other question. As for Sakura's question, your welcome. And Naruto, try taking the headband off your eyes." he did and looked at everyone in shock.

"How did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a secret. Just be thankful for your gift." He stood up and walked to me.

He stuck his hand with his palm up and his bell in the center. "You did this somehow, you deserve to pass. I can always try again next year." I folded his fingers around the bell in his hand.

"I did this because I wanted you three to pass. Keep it ok?" I told him. He nodded and took his seat.

"You all pass." Kakashi stated. I smiled even though he couldn't see. Everyone else started jumping for joy.

"You all head home ok?" I said and they all nodded and started walking off. I jumped off the pole and landed in front of Kakashi. I turned around to face him with a smile on my face.

"Who would've thought it would be the Uchiha to try and give me his bell. I didn't ruin your test did I?"

"Nope. You found the true meaning and helped the others see it too. I'm proud of you Kin-chan." he eye smiled.

"Can you get me out of this now?" he asked. I smirked.

"What do I get if I do that?" I asked smirking a little less and trying to hold in my giggles.

"How about... a kiss?" he replied. Of course he would say something like that. I mentally giggles.

"A kiss? Where?" I asked.

"On the cheek?" I shook my head.

"On the forhead?" I shook my head again.

"On the lips?" My smirk grew. "Without the mask?" I asked.

He let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. I liked conning my friends into giving me hugs and kisses. Although I have never asked for ones on the lips. This shall be my first. I let the ropes fade away. He walked over to me and told me to close my eyes.

I did and soon enough I felt his lips on mine. When he broke away he covered his face with his mask yet again. "Thank you. See you at training tomorrow." I told him as I ran off toward my house. Little did I know he was blushing at the fact he had just kissed his crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of the Gear Bug**

**Kinzoku POV**

"Scarecrow; point A."

"Duck-butt, I'm at point B."

"Blossom; Point C."

"*sigh* Princess of Time; Point D." Why off all code names do I get my actual title? Well, it's not like they know that.

"..."

"Fishcake, I'm at point E, BELIEVE IT!"

"Can you see the target?"

"This is Time-Hime-sama I can reach the cat. Give me the signal."

"Hime-sama, GO!" Kakashi yelled/said.

I pounced on the cat and grabbed it. It hissed and clawed at me for a second before seeing who I was. Did I mention animals love me? Well they do.

"Can you comfirm identification?"

"Bow on left ear; we have lost pet 'Tora'" Sasuke said into the radio.

"Hey, I bet if it was anyone else holding Tora-san she would be scratching their eyes out." I told them through the radio.

"I'm pretty sure your right..." Kakashi answered.

"Let's hurry up and finish this boring mission!" Naruto said. Man I hope we get a better mission soon.

I carried the cat and we all went to the hokage's office to give the cat to it's owner.

As soon as I handed the cat over it was practically strangled by it's owner. Poor cat.

"That cat deserves to get crushed." Naruto half whispered. I sighed letting out a laugh.

I turned to the others. "Next time we spar, whoever I go against at least, I have a bet. Whoever loses has to give the winner a piggyback ride for a whole day around the village."

I saw Sasuke smirk and Sakura smile a bit. Naruto had a smile so big I'm sure all of Konoha could see it. I even saw some curiosity in his eyes.

The crazy cat lady took her cat and left. We all turned to the hokage and he gave us some mission options. I really wasn't paying attention because all I heard was Naruto starting to yell and then calming down.

"Let in the client." The hokage said and I started paying attention.

We all stared at the door in anticipation and in walked...

A drunk guy who looked older than Kakashi-sensei. My eye twitched when he looked at me and smirked.

"I'm supposed to entrust my life to these brats? Especially the short one with the weird looking face." He said.

"So who's the short one with the wei-" Naruto started saying. Sasuke, Sakura and I stepped up next to him. The tallest was Sasuke, then me and Sakura, and the shortest was Naruto.

"I'M GUNNA DEMOLISH YOU!" He yelled. I let out a sigh as Kakashi grabbed him and calmed him down. Man he is always so spastic.

"Alright let's meet at the gate in an hour. Pack for a C-ranked mission and bring extra clothes." Kakashi said.

We all went our separate ways and I headed to my house. While I packed my stuff I got to thinking.

The land of waves was pretty far away from the land of water. That's a good thing. My clan came from the land of water and lived in the village hidden in the mist.

Although we lived in the mist, my family was very close to Konoha. If the mist found out I was alive they would demand me back. And if Konoha didn't return me it could lead to a war.

I let out a loud sigh before finishing packing. I finished early. I still had like forty-fife minutes til we had to leave.

I stood up and jumped through my window. I headed toward the hokage monument. My parents were friends of the fourth and third hokages. My grandparents were friends with the first and the second. My family had deep bonds with konoha.

I walked up the path and jumped onto the fourths head. I had met him once. I didn't remember though. I was only a couple hours old at the time. I was born a month before Naruto.

I sat down and started humming a tune that my mother had sung to me many times. I was relaxed until I felt one of my teammates chakra aproaching.

I felt it jump down next to me. I cracked open my right eye slightly and saw it was Sasuke who had sat down next to me.

I opened both my eyes and looked him in the eyes. He looked at me as well.

"What brings you here Sasuke?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." he stated bluntly.

"About?"

"Our clans."

"What about them?"

"Will you tell me about how your clan was massacred?" He asked bluntly yet again. I looked at him and blinked. Why did he want to know that? I let out a sigh.

"Sure. I don't know why you want to know but I don't really care." I sat up straighter seeing as I was half laying down before.

"Why clan was massacred the same night as your clan. I was at the academy at the time. While I was walking home I noticed my clan compound was brighter that it normally was. I sniffed the air and it smelled like smoke.

I knew something was wrong so I ran home. When I reached the compound I saw it was set ablaze. All I could hear was the screaming of my family being burnt alive.

At that time I fell to my knees. I figure appeared before me and looked me in the eyes and said,'Someday your eyes will be mine.' Before disappearing. A few minutes after he disappeared several leaf ANBU arrived.

The time difference between the leaf and the mist of a good couple hours. By the time the message had reached the leaf they had just finished looking into your clans massacre. A couple of those ANBU came to help my clan.

They arrived to late though. Everyone died. I was taken back to the leaf by a leaf ANBU. Kakashi-sensei to be specific. Everyone thinks I don't know who did it, but in reality I do.

They were killed by one of the sannin. The snake sannin, Orochimaru."

I had lowered my head during the story. I snapped my head up and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"If you ever see him and he offers you power, refuse. He uses people like they are disposable. He takes over peoples bodies so he can live longer."

He nodded before asking me another question.

"Can you tell me about your doujutsu?"

I let out a laugh.

"Would you ask a hyuga about their doujutsu?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't think so. But... since you were brave enough to ask, I'll tell you."

I saw him smirk.

"My clans doujutsu is called the Giagan. It can slow down time, speed up time, and even stop time. It can be used to look into others pasts and futures. If someone is dying I can give them life. Only an hour though.

If I give them an hour, it takes a year of my life away. If someone is dead I can bring them back to life, at the cost of my own." I said.

He looked concerned. "Hove you ever given someone life?"

I shook my head, "I know how but I haven't had anyone to use it on yet."

"We are the same. We are avengers. We walk the same path." He said.

"No, we don't walk the same path. You are headed down the wrong path. You know not the truth. I have no right to tell you the truth. Only the hokage or your brother can tell you that. I suggest you ask. If you don't I fear you will head down the wrong path.

Darkness will consume you Sasuke. I don't want that to happen to you..." I trailed off.

He looked slightly agitated and confused. "I'll come with you if you give me a piggy-back ride." I smiled and giggled.

He smirked. Man why couldn't he just smile. That's such a drag... Oh, no! I sounded like Shika!

"Alright. Get on." he said crouching in front of me. I got on and he stood up.

He backed up and jumped off of Minato-san's head.

I yelled as we fell. He landed on the hokage's tower. He set me down and smirked. My mood hair strip was dark gray and I had tears in my eyes.

"You meanie! I thought we were going to die!" I hit his chest. He smirked and walked inside. I followed; wiping my tears.

When we got to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he answered.

We walked in and he looked up from his paperwork.

"What do you need, Sasuke, Kin-chan?"

"Sasuke has something to ask you. I said I would come with him if he wanted."

The hokage nodded.

"Tell me the truth about the Uchiha massacre." Why is Sasuke so blunt?

I saw the hokage's eyes widen.

"Where did you hear that there was a 'truth'?" he asked. Sasuke pointed to me.

"um... I told him there was a truth. Sorry, but I looked into konoha's future and something bad had happened. It was directly linked to this truth. And besides, Sasuke deserves to know."

"Where did you hear about this and how did you know?" Hiruzen asked.

"um... uh, well... about a year and a half ago when I was sent on that mission to the wind country. I ran into Itachi and Kisame there. Kisame recognized me immediately. I had finished the mission early so I decided to stay and talk.

I asked Kisa-san not to send word to the mist that I was alive and eventually Ita-san asked why. I told him my story and he told me his. I had finished my mission about two weeks early so I had time to spare and I decided to stay with them for that time before headed back.

Itachi and Kisame offered to train me while I stayed with them and I agreed. It's not that big of a deal." I finished.

Sasuke looked mad and yet in shock. Hiruzen was also in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me that you ran into two missing nin?" Hiru-san asked.

"Hehe... I didn't think they were threats. I could easily beat each of them. In fact after my training before I returned I did beat both of them. At the same time!" I replied.

Sasuke looked seriously mad. I looked at him and shrugged. Hiruzen sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell Sasuke. But Kin-chan, you have to leave. Go tell your team Sasuke will be joining you soon. Oh, and why do you look like you've been crying?" he asked

"Well I told Sasuke I would come with him if he have me a piggy-back ride. I got on his back and he jumped off Nato-san's head onto your roof. It scared the heck out of me. Well, see you after you have been enlightened Sasuke, bye!"

I ran out of the office and to my house. I picked up my backpack and ran to the gates. Everyone including Kashi-kun were there.

By now your probably wondering how I use honorifics. Kakashi's generation is -kun and -chan. Anyone older is -san. And then those who have earned my respect gets -sama or -dono. My generation gets -chan.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I was with Sasuke and the hokage. Oh and Hiruzen-san says Sasuke will be late. He is getting enlightened." I said with a nod.

"Enlightened?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded, "Kashi-sensei, he is learning the truth. Oh and he will probably want to kill me."

everyone gave me weird looks.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Well let's just say about a year and I half ago I met someone he wants to kill. And that person trained me for a little while. Hehe so yup!" I said.

'She met and was trained by Itachi?!' Kakashi thought.

"Well, I'll protect you." he said.

"Well, let's just say that the weasel won't be happy that the duck found out about the truth." I shrugged.

I felt Sasuke getting closer so I turned around.

When Sasuke came into sight I waved.

"Hey Sasuke! How was your talk with Hiruzen-san?" I asked.

He walked up to me and hugged me. "Thank you." he whispered before letting go of me.

I smiled and we started on our mission. This should be fun, we have a mad Sakura who hates me with us.

**Author note: oh ya! I love where this story is headed. No one has voted on pairings yet. Just comment below in the box. Here are the choices as of now!**

**Kakaoc – 0**

**Naruoc – 0**

**Sasuoc – 0**

**Itaoc – 1**

**Vote, Review, Favorite, and most of allllll!**

**Stay Naruto Fans forever! ;)**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of the Gear Bug**

**Kinzoku POV**

So we left on our journey right. Sakura decided to ask if the land of waves had ninja. We went over this in the academy. I didn't pay any attention to this conversation. I was pretty zoned out until I stepped in a puddle.

Why is there a puddle in the middle of a sunny day?! Not to mention one that goes up to my knee. I looked to Kakashi and he nodded.

Before I could get out I was pulled into it. I let out an eek before disappearing under the water.

I heard everyone call my name. In the matter of a few seconds I was above water again in the grasp of... the mist brothers.

"Well look who it is, our old punching bag, The Princess of Time decides to grace us with her presence." The older brother said. I didn't know their names. They were just bullies.

"Hime-sama, it's been too long! Hows your sister? Oh that's right she's dead. Burned alive I heard." the younger one said with a smirk.

"Kin-chan? How do they know you?" Naru asked confused.

"Hey are you two idiots done trying to aggravate me? I don't take kindly to having a kunai to my throat and two blithering idiots acting all high and mighty." I said glaring at them.

I was being held by the older one who pressed the kunai harder on my neck. I activated my giagan and froze their time.

"Hey, help me already! We only have 5 minutes before either I deactivate this or keep it going and ultimately pass out from chakra exhaustion."

They quickly got me out of the mess I had gotten myself nto. Kakashi tied them up and told me to deactivate my giagan and I did.

"Hey, how dare you use that curse on us!?" the younger said/yelled.

"you Demon child, you're gunna pay for this!? Stupid monster. You don't deserve the title of Princess of Time!" the eldest yelled.

I kicked the eldest in the head knocking him out.

"You know what. I'm not the pathetic little weakling I was before. I'm not going to let you talk to me like that. I have better things to do than listen to your insults. Your lucky that my sensei wants you alive because otherwise I would have killed you by now.

You know I'm alive. You are a threat. Threats must be disposed of." I told him off.

Kakashi, Naru, and Sasu walked over to me. Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder while Naru and Sasu held both of my hands. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I took a step back and let Kakashi interrogate them.

When he came back he talked to Tazuna and then came to talk to me.

"What do you think we should do with them?" he asked. I looked at the ground and then at him.

"If the mist finds out I'm alive they'll demand my return. We have three options.

One, let them go.

Two, turn them into the authorities.

Or three, kill them.

I'm opting for number three but I don't want to scare my little teammates. All the chibi-chans would be scared for life. You choose what you see fit. Just be aware of the outcome." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll go with option three. We can't have them telling anyone in the mist your here. It could cause a war." he told me.

"A war huh. I knew I should've stayed hidden." I pulled my goggles over my eyes and let out a sigh.

"It's not your fault. And no one can stay hidden forever. We'll protect you. We won't let them take you back." he said. I smiled.

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei. But I won't let anyone threaten the safety of my team. If I'm a threat I will have myself removed." I told him.

He let out a sigh. "We are your team. We will be with you in every up and down. You can count on us to have your back." He said yet again.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll go help the others guard Tazuna." I said before he started to walk away.

"Oh and Kakashi. You know now Gato will send a jounin like you. You better include me in that fight. Leave the gennin to guard the bridge builder. Trust me. This next ninja will be more than you can handle on your own."

He turned to face me. "Do you know who we will be fighting?" he asked. I shook my head.

"All I know is that you'll need my help." he nodded and went to kill the brothers.

I walked over to the gang and got bombarded by questions.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei going? What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

"How did those two know you?" Asked Naruto.

"Are you going to go back to the mist?" Sasu asked me.

"Kakashi is going to dispose of the brothers. Those two used to bully me back in my village. They didn't like that I was younger than them but had a higher social standing. And I am not going to the mist if I can help it." I answered their questions.

They all nodded.

"So you are originally from the mist then Hime-sama?" Tazuna asked. I looked at him. He just called me hime... that stinks.

"Hai. Let me re-introduce myself to get rid of all the confusion.

My name is Kurokku Kinzoku. Princess of Time. Hime of the Mist. The Gear Bug. The keeper of the Clocks. Are just a few of my titles. I am the head of the Kurokku clan and also the last survivor.

Well, last as in blood related to the clan. My mother is also alive. You might have heard of her.

The Mizukage. Mei Terumi. My looks are my fathers. That's why no one has made the connection yet. I request that you keep this information between all of us. Tell no one. For my safety and that of our village." I told them.

They all agreed and Kakashi came back and I repeated myself.

**Author note! who was expecting that? This story is full of surprises. I will always keeep you guessing. **

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of the Gear Bug**

**Kinzoku POV**

Alright! We got to keep the mission. We walked along a path until we got to a boat. Naruto kept yelling no matter how much we told him to shut up. I ignored him. I know I said I had a crush on him, but this is ridiculous.

When we got off the boat we walked along the path that lead to the village. Naruto kept randomly throwing kunai and eventually hit a rabbit.

I sensed around and sensed danger.

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled. We all did as a huge sword almost chopped our heads off. I looked up and saw...

"ZABUZA-SENPAI!" I yelled. I ran up and gave him a bear hug.

"Kin? You're alive?! We thought you were dead. Where have you been? Ditched my training huh." he said. I let out a laugh.

"I've been in the leave. You know my family was closer to the leaf than the mist. And no I didn't leave to ditch your training senpai." My eye twitched as I said the last sentence. He let out a laugh.

"Well I'm here on a mission. I need to kill the bridge builder. Will you step aside so I can finish it?" he asked politely.

"Nope. I'm on a mission as well. I have to protect the bridge builder." I told him.

"How about we settle this like we normally do? You look into the future tell me the outcome and then we spar. Loser gives up and leaves." he said.

"That's a deal senpai. I'm not the same girl I used to be, ya know!"

'She sounds like Kushina-san.' Kakashi thought.

I looked into the future. I saw Zabuza-senpai and another boy dead. I saw Sasuke in a near death state as well. I focused back on the present again and the images faded.

I looked up at my old senpai.

"Senpai, the future looks dreary. You and a young boy were dead. And one of my teammates was in a near death state. Shall we spar now senpai? Or do you back down and keep your life?" I asked.

"Let's spar. I will decide after the battle. Let's do a one on one spar. Use anything you want." he said. And so we started.

I pulled out a kunai and charged at him. He dodged and tried to cut me in half with his sword.

"What the heck?! Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled. I ran up and kicked him in the chest sending him back a couple feet. He tried to hit me with the sword one again. It cut off my left arm.

"KIN(CHAN)!" Everyone yelled. My arm fell to the ground

"Not bad senpai, but not good enough."

He came at me again. Trying to cut me in half again huh. I jumped onto the blade and ran down it ready to strike him in the heart with my kunai.

As I was about to end the battle three senbon hit him in the neck. He collapsed.

I fell off his sword and landed on the ground.

"Hey Gaki. Let's battle again soon. Hmm I bet your mom would love to know you're alive. I'll be sure to tell her." he said before hitting me with a water bullet and having his helper take him away.

I let out a scream of pain as I was short circuiting. I haven't mentioned my other kekkai genkki yet have I? Well when one of my limbs is cut off, like my arm, a special kekkai genkki my clan has called, Tekunoroji, activates and turns my body into a cyborg like body.

Then I can take the limb and reconnect it. It will work the same as it did before. But water is my weakness.

"Kin, what can we do to help?" Kashi asked as he and the others walked up to me.

"Go get my arm. Hurry!" I half yelled. Naruto grabbed my arm and gave it to me.

"What are you going to do with it?" Naru asked.

"I'm going to reattach it." I said rather rudely. I stuck it back where it belonged and wires and bolts attached it back onto me.

As Tekunoroji finished it's work all of the bolts and wires faded and my body went back to normal.

"Wow. Kin-chan what was that?! That was so cool!" Naru yelled.

"Just my other Kekkai genkki. No big deal. And no I won't tell you about it." I told them.

"Hime-sama, are you alright? Why did you battle him like that?" Tazuna asked.

"Tazuna-san, please don't call me Hime-sama." I told him.

"Alright, Kurokku-sama."

"Nope. Don't call me that."

"Kinzoku-sama?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Kin-sama?"

"Better but not good enough."

"Kin-san?"

"I'll drop it at that." I told him as I let out a sigh of defeat.

I was about to start walking when I faded out of reality and appeared in the land of dreams.

I dreamed of my family and my friends back in the mist. I did miss them but I wasn't about to go back to being the princess of the mist. I was staying in the leaf. It's where my real family lies. Team seven was my family now. I wouldn't leave them unless my presence was going to kill them.

**Author note. Like this chapter? Who would've thought that she knew Zabuza? Well next chapter we should have Mei come in and see her daughter. I need to get her in this story sometime. They are pretty close to the mist too. Ok comment and vote for pairings please!**

**Kakaoc – 0**

**Naruoc – 0**

**Sasuoc – 0**

**Itaoc – 1**

**well farwell for now.**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tales of the Gear Bug**

**Kinzoku POV**

**We reached Tazuna not soon after and I started getting worried. Would my mom come to the land of waves? My shoulders shook until I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**It was Sasuke's. He stepped in front of me and looked me in the eyes.**

"**Don't worry. We won't let her take you." he reassured me. I smiled.**

**Naruto came bolting down the stairs and knocked into Sasuke sending him forward into me.**

**He landed on top of me on his knees with his hands by my ears. It took both of us a little while to realize our lips had met in an accidental kiss. Both of our faces turned red as Kakashi pulled him off me.**

"**Sasuke, now is not the time to be displaying your affection." he said in an annoyed tone. When he was talking I stood up.**

**They both looked to me.**

"**I'mgoingforawalk!" I said in a hurry before running out the door.**

**I ran into the forest. I found the tallest tree and sat down at it's base.**

**I leaned against it and closed me eyes.**

**Who did I really like? I'm not sure it's Naruto anymore.**

**Is it Sasuke? Maybe. Well maybe it's Kakashi.**

**I heard a twig snap and I looked in the direction the snap came from.**

**There standing before me with tears running down her face was my mother.**

**Mei Terumi.**

"**K-Kinzoku." she said shakily.**

**I nodded and she ran forward and hugged me.**

"**I thought you were dead." she cried into me.**

"**I... I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you I was alive without others finding out." I told her.**

"**You look like you're having boy troubles." she said in a teasing tone and started laughing as I blushed.**

"**Then how about you tell me about it and I'll give you some advise." she told me. I nodded.**

"**Well, i've had a crush on this boy on my team for a long time but now I'm not sure who I like." I paused.**

"**There is another boy on my team I think I'm starting to like. He's an Uchiha and I know he has a crush on me. But there is also my sensei. I really like him too and I have the feeling he likes me too." I paused again taking a breath.**

"**I'm not sure who I really like and who I just see as friends anymore." I finished.**

**Mom looked up thoughtfully.**

"**Well let's start with some questions." she said and I nodded.**

"**Which one do you want to always be around?" she asked.**

**I thought it over.**

"**My sensei. He's always kind to me and I enjoy his company."**

"**Have you kissed any of them?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes.**

**I blushed.**

"**Yeah. Two out of the three. The Uchiha and my sensei." I told her.**

**He giggled.**

"**Which did you enjoy more?" she asked.**

**I thought about it and blushed immensely.**

"**Ok, now Who would you want to live with?"**

**I answered fast.**

"**Sensei. He is the one I get along with best. The Uchiha is too stuck up and revenge crazed and the one I used to like is to much of an idiot." I told her.**

"**Now some questions about how you fell about just your sensei."**

**I nodded.**

"**Is he responsible?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, he's a jounin." I told her.**

"**Does he try an cheer you up when you are sad?"**

"**Yup!"**

"**Do you want to protect him?"**

"**I would give my life to save his." I answered sincerely.**

"**Ok now some questions about the Uchiha."**

"**Is he responsible?"**

"**I'm not sure. More so than my other teammates."**

**she nodded.**

"**Is he nice to you?"**

"**Sometimes. He likes to scare me sometimes. He jumped off the hokage monument once with me on his back." I told her but quickly added,**

"**But he protects me like I'm a princess or a porcelain doll."**

"**If he had to choose between his revenge and you what would he pick?" she asked.**

"**I know for a fact he would choose revenge. He would leave and expect me to still like him when he finally returned."**

"**Ok, How about this guy, Naruto?"**

"**Is he responsible?"**

"**No. Not at all."**

"**What's his personality?"**

"**Hyper, impulsive, proud, loyal, and he dreams of being the hokage so others will stop seeing him as his beast."**

"**Does he have a crush on anyone?"**

"**Yeah. The other girl on my team. He would do anything for her attention but she treats him like trash." I told her.**

"**Would you give up your happiness to save him from his loneliness?" she asked.**

"**In a heartbeat." I replied.**

"**Well now you tell me, who do you like?"**

"**I realize now I see my little sister in Naruto. I want to protect him from all the bitterness the world has to give him. Sasuke is like... a friend who I would want by my side even if he betrayed me. And Kakashi-sensei... I really like him. I could even go as far as saying I love him." I to;d her.**

**She smiled and nodded.**

"**Now go tell him that!" she said excitedly.**

"**Will you come to dinner with me?" I asked.**

"**Sure!" she said. We stood up and walked back to Tazuna's house. I stopped her a couple feet away from the house.**

"**Don't mention out talk ok? I want to tell them myself." I told her. She nodded.**

**I opened the door and we took off our shoes.**

**Everyone froze and looked shocked.**

"**Um, everyone meet my mom." I said waiting for their reactions.**

**Naruto spit his water and everyone else just stared.**

"**Nice to meet you all! So this is my daughters gennin team? You all look a little out of it." mom said in a teasing soft tone.**

**Kakashi recovered from his shock and stood up.**

"**My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm your daughters sensei." he told her as they shook hands.**

"**So this is the sensei you told me so much about! I can see why you- mmm mmhmm" I covered her mouth with my hand.**

"**I told her a bit about all of you." I said in an annoyed tone.**

**I looked to sensei and saw a faint blush.**

"**I hope you don't mind I invited her to dinner." I told Tsunami.**

"**Of course not!" she told me.**

"**Hey you! Are you going to take Kin-chan away and back to the mist?! If so I won't let you!" Naruto half yelled at my mom.**

"**Nope, she has a crush in the leaf so I can't take her away now! Especially when she told me she was going to confess soon!" she said in a cheery voice.**

**I blushed redder than a tomato.**

**Dinner went well and my mom said goodbye because she had to go back to the mist.**

**We decided who would sleep with whom. There was three rooms.**

**Me and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, and then Kakashi was on his own.**

**We unpacked our sleeping bags and everyone went to sleep.**

**Except me and as far as I could sense, Kakashi.**

**I got out of my room quietly and went over to Kakashi's.**

**I knocked on the door quietly and he opened it.**

"**Kin-chan, what a surpise. You should be asleep you know." he said.**

"**I wanted to talk to you." I told him. He invited me in.**

"**What do you need Kin-chan?" he asked.**

"**Well, I... I just wanted to tell you... I really like you." I stuttered out. I have never been good at talking to people. Especially for something this big.**

**He lifted my chin so my eyes looked into his.**

"**Do you mean it?" he asked.**

"**With all my heart." (get the sakura reference?)**

**He smiled beneath his mask.**

"**I like you too Kin-chan." he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.**

**He pulled me into a hug.**

"**What can I do to keep you here with me?" he asked jokingly.**

"**You can give me a kiss." I replied.**

"**Without the mask?" he asked.**

"**Yup." I replied.**

"**Close your eyes." he told me. I did as he said as he pulled away.**

**I heard the fabric of his mask slide off his face and not long after I felt his lips on mine.**

**It was a gentle and sweet kiss. It lasted for what seemed forever before he pulled back.**

**I opened my eyes and saw he still had his mask off. He smiled as I blushed.**

**He kissed my forehead and than whispered to me.**

"**You should go to bed now. You'll need your rest for your rematch with Zabuza."**

"**Can I stay here with you?" I asked.**

"**Sure." he said with a quiet chuckle.**

**Author note:**

**So I decided she would end up with Kakashi. Cuteness overload soon to come.**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


End file.
